


Goodnight, Moon (Regressuary Day 4)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character B wants to read Character A a bedtime story.Gavin really needs to start going to bed on time.





	Goodnight, Moon (Regressuary Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caught up on Regressuary! Check out our tumblr! regressuary.tumblr.com

  1. Character B wants to read Character A a bedtime story.



            “Gavin, I will be reading you a bedtime story tonight.”

            It’s not a request, but Gavin turns his nose up like it is. “Yeah, no.”

            Conrad raises an eyebrow. “It’s not a request.”

            Before Gavin can protest, Conrad slips his hands under Gavin’s armpits and scoops him up.

            He hates that this fucking tin can is able to pluck him up like he’s a toddler, but half of his fit is for show. Like, he hates it, but he doesn’t _hate it_ , you know? Sometimes it feels nice for someone bigger than him to hold on tight, but he’ll scream himself hoarse before he lets Conrad know it.

            He pounds his fists against Conrad’s shoulders to no avail. The most reaction he gets is that Conrad shifts him from one hip to the other.

            Conrad all but throws him into his pillows, and before he can try to get up, Conrad holds him down and tucks him in with practiced expertise.

            He keeps a hand flat against Gavin’s chest. “You have been overtired for the past four days, and there has not been a single night in this week where you have gone to bed before midnight. Therefore, I am reading you a bedtime story.”

            Gavin’s eyebrow twitches, and he scoffs. “Let me guess. _Go the Fuck to Sleep_?”

            “Inappropriate.” Conrad replies swiftly. He slips a book out from under Gavin’s pillow, confirming Conrad’s had this planned for at least a day.

            Gavin cranes his neck to get a better look at what Conrad is holding. _Goodnight Moon._ Shocker.

            Conrad catches him scowling. “Nine out of ten mothers recommend it.”

            “Yeah, whatever.” Gavin falls back against his pillow, prompting Conrad to finally let go. He’s not going anywhere. He’s too tired to fight.

            Conrad smiles. “Excellent. Let’s get started, shall we?”

            Gavin tries to pout. He tries to stay mad. For what, he doesn’t know, but it’s more for his pride than anything. But it doesn’t last long. You’d think that a dumb android wouldn’t be good at reading bedtimes stories, but he reads them like a champ. He must’ve downloaded a program for it or something.

            His voice is low and quiet, his inflections perfect, and that only makes Gavin all the more bitter. Especially when his shoulders go lax. Doubly so when his eyes start to droop.

            The last thing he’s conscious of is Conrad’s lips pressing against his forehead.

            “Goodnight, Gavin,” Conrad says, and then he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
